The Miraculous Princess
by Jaelin Alexandria
Summary: After finding out that she's the princess of an entire country, which she now has to rule all on her own, with only her friends and Royal Council helping her in the shadows, Marinette thinks her life's just fine. But she's forgotten one thing...Hawkmoth. And what's the evil that destroyed her birth parents? Thankfully Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Chat Noir all have her back.
1. A Month Later

Here it is! The sequel to… Princess Ladybug (Marinette)!!!!!!!

This is all thanks to you lovely readers and to one particular reader. geekqueen2010 sent me a review May 28 asking me some questions and I thought, well, I should maybe answer them. SO here it is, the question:

geekqueen2010 ~ But did they defeat Hawkmoth? And what about Master Fu? No one told him anything! Or did he know as soon as he first saw Marinette? And why didn't she make sure that Carapace and Rena Rouge were with her(not just their civilian forms)? There's an evil that killed her birth parents and she will probably need her full team to help her!

And the answer:

* * *

A month after Marinette's coronation, Alya, Nino, and Adrien had informed Marinette that they needed to go home to finish the school year and pack in order to move into the palace. So all three of Marinette's friends left for Paris with their classmates. During that time, Master Fu had contacted Marinette via phone.

Flashback ~

"Your friends Nino Lahiffe and Alya Cesaire are Carapace and Rena Rouge, correct?" Master Fu asked.

"Yes, they are. Why?"

"I'm going to send something to you with Cat Noir. I'm also going to give Carapace and Rena Rouge their miraculouses, to keep," Master Fu explained.

End of Flashback ~

Now, Marinette sits on her bedroom balcony alone, while her friends are off doing who knows what back in Paris.

"You could transform and patrol the city," Tikki suggested.

"You'd let me do that?" Marinette asked. Tikki nodded before answering.

"It's better than just sitting here. Besides, maybe you'll get some new inspiration to sketch a new design." Marinette had to agree with that.

"Okay. Tikki Spots On!" minutes later, Ladybug was standing right where Marinette once was. She ran and jumped onto the wall surrounding the palace. After running around, patrolling her new kingdom, Ladybug swung back into her room, detransformed, and grabbed her sketchbook. Marinette was now filled with newfound inspiration. An hour later, she had filled three pages with designs and notes and all of the information needed to create each design. Looking at the time, Marinette decided it would be good to go to bed. So she closed the sketchbook and locked it in the chest of sewing supplies that she had in her room and changed into her handcrafted pajamas. When sleep finally consumed her, Marinette found herself dreaming.

Dream ~

Below, the town is lit up with lanterns, the light reflecting in the eyes of the superheroine, who was in a ruby red, knee-length, silk dress, and black diamond accessories. A silk ladybug print mask sat upon her face. Suddenly, her vision was filled with black and green. Her eyes traveled up until they met the emerald green eyes of the person infront of her.

"M'lady, may I have this dance?" Cat Noir asked hand stretched out in her direction.

"Of course, Kitty," Ladybug answered, placing her hand delicately into his. Cat Noir wore black silk pants and a black silk button up top, black loafers, emerald green suspenders, faux cat ears, a gold bell attached to his top button, and a silk black mask around his eyes. The cat in question pulled her to her feet gently and guided her to the dance floor. Soon, the lights around them flickered and not in a fun way. Cat Noir grabbed her hand to keep her close when all of a sudden, it was like everyone disappeared in front of her very eyes. Ladybug spun around every which way in utter shock. She stopped when she noticed the butterflies at the end of the street. No, not butterflies, akumas.

"Ladybug!" Her eyes widened.

"Hawkmoth?"

"You will fall Ladybug. I will get your miraculous. No matter how many allies you gain," The villain claimed.

" How on earth am I to believe that you will win this battle? Especially since you have failed at getting my miraculous so many times in the past."

"Oh really? Do you have their ghosts? They are dead," Ladybug claimed.

"No, they are not. I am the evil that they were protecting you from."

"How do you even know who I am?"

"You are not hard. You are Princess Marinette of China." Ladybug gasped as the red in her outfit turned pink and the black turned white. Her mask disappeared as well. Infront of her, appearing in an illusion created by the Akuma butterflies were two people who looked like Marinette.

"MARINETTE!!" They both yelled. Clearly, they could see her as well.

"Mother?!! Father?!!" Marinette exclaimed. She didn't move, however, not really sure if the akumas would fly away.

"Don't fall for his tricks. Don't give him anything! Marinette!!""Marinette!!""Marinette!"

"Marinette."

"Marinette.."

"Marinette…"

"MARINETTE!!" The girl in question jumped out of bed in surprise. She saw Tikki giggling at her antics.

"What? Why must you yell at me?" Marinette asked her.

"You need to get ready to go pick up your friends from the airport," Tikki explained. The princess looked at her kwamii as she processed what she said before her eyes widened and she went into full panic mode.

"30 minutes to get ready," Tikki claimed. Marinette calmed right down as she realized...

"So I could've stayed asleep for another 10 minutes?"

"Well, yes. But it looked like you weren't having the best sleep, so I decided to wake you up. It's only 10 minutes lost. It's not like you lost an hour," Tikki reasoned.

"True. Plus now I can shower and make myself Royal-Council-approved presentable for the public," Marinette claimed. She ran over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Getting out minutes later, Marinette quickly dried herself off, applied natural looking makeup, curled her hair, and put on a bright pink, knee length, sweetheart neckline, bejeweled dress belt, strapless, dress. Marinette paired the dress with a diamond ladybug locket that was handed down to her from her late mother. She put pink diamond stud earrings in her bottom piercings. During the past month, the Royal Council reluctantly agreed to let her get the second piercing because Marinette refused to remove her current earrings, her miraculous. So the Royal Council approved new, sparkly, expensive earrings are visible and the ancient, dull, cheap earrings, as they had so gently described, are not. Grabbing a handmade black and white polka-dot over-shoulder purse, slipping a pair of black matte pumps and placing a diamond flower crown on her head, Marinette made her way down to the kitchen area.

Without any of the kitchen staff noticing, she grabbed a few freshly baked cookies and a croissant. She raced out of the kitchen and out to the back lawn. Hiding behind a bush, Marinette slipped the cookies in her purse for Tikki, who was hiding there. After the red kwamii ate a cookie, Marinette called upon her transformation and traveled across the rooftops to the airport.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. Not a ton of dialogue. It's only the first chapter. I have plenty planned for the next one. Oh yes, chapter two is already in the works.


	2. Airport Mayhem

Once arriving, Ladybug hid in an alleyway and de-transformed. Marinette made her way into the airport gracefully. Once inside, she immediately regretted traveling without a palace guard. Marinette was hounded with flashes and reporters. Security had to escort a good portion of them out, due to them only being there because they heard that Princess Marinette might be there. One of the security officers stayed near Marinette while she waited for her friends. Half an hour later, Adrien, Alya, and Nino made their appearance.

"Hey girl!" Alya greeted, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Hey, Als! Hey Kitty, Nino," Marinette responded, pulling each of them into a hug.

"So, how come you don't have anyone guarding you while you're here?" Adrien asked it.

"I...uh...snuck out. Nobody knew I left until the airport let the palace know. Now we have to wait for the palace limo to arrive, and I will probably get an earful about me sneaking out from the Royal Council," Marinette explained. Adrien shook his head in amusement, Nino was trying not to laugh, and Alya wasn't even trying.

"Oh...my god, I feel so sorry for China, they have a rebellious princess on their hands," she said between her fits of laughter, as she tried to calm down.

"Princess, you should use the guards they provide, save your strength for other things," Adrien claimed.

"Things like what?" Alya asked.

"We'll explain once we're back in the safety of the palace," Marinette claimed, earning a raised eyebrow from Adrien. Suddenly, said boy's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Nino asked.

"The messages and missed phone calls from the plane ride, remember, I had my phone on airplane mode?" Adrien answered.

"Oh right, who are they from?"

"Well, each of our classmates sent at least one text, Chloe sent at least 20, and Nathalie sent a couple, as well as my Father." Once he finished, Nino's and Alya's phones went off with similar situations, messages and missed phone calls popping up on their screens.

"I guess it's a good thing I got a new phone and number," Marinette joked but received confused looks from her boyfriend and friends. She sighed and explained, "The Royal Council wanted to be extremely careful, so I was gifted with a whole new phone and such."

"So that's why you haven't returned any calls or messages in the past week?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, I only had your guy's numbers on my old phone, which they took before I could at least write them down on a piece of paper, which was absolutely infuriating," Marinette answered while rolling her eyes.

"Awe! Is M'lady feeling egg-ravated at her Royal Council?" Adrien teased, wrapping his arms around her, from behind. Nino snickered, Alya wacked Nino, and Marinette pulled a face.

"No, I am annoyed at the puns you are using right now," She spat back, removing herself from his arms. He whined at her trying to reach for her. "You are such a baby," Marinette said in response. Adrien rolled his eyes playfully.

"Princess Marinette," They all turned to see a Royal Guard, who had entered the airport. The girl in questioned sighed sadly before following the guard, with her friends behind her, out to the limo. The guard opened the door and the four friends climbed in, Marinette still in the lead, followed by Adrien, Nino, then Alya. The door shut behind the lady-blogger. They listened as the guard walked around the limo and climbed in the driver seat and drove them to the Palace. When they arrived, Marinette was ushered into a private chamber, where the Royal Council was waiting to talk to her about her actions, while her friends were led to their new bedrooms.


	3. The Miracle Box

**Look who's back. Back in black. Who is actually in white and doesn't actually listen to ACDC. Oof. Sorry, it's been a while. High School year two and lack of motivation to start writing anything. Plus, I joined my school's writing club, Writing For Pub and we're close on deadlines. **

**Anyway...here's chapter 3!**

* * *

After the scolding from the council, Marinette was free to hang out with her friends and show them around the castle, because they had forgotten where everything was. After dinner, they were all sent to their rooms. Marinette is now found dressed in a nightgown, one that stops right above her knees, preparing for bed, when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" She wandered over to the door and opened it to find her knight in shining black leather dressed in a civilian's pajamas **(This does not mean that he is transformed)**.

"Hey, Adrien," Marinette greeted, before moving aside to let him in. She led him to her bed, before sitting down across from him.

"Hey, _purr_-incess!" He responded with a cheeky smile. Marinette groaned and lightly smacked his upper arm.

"_Me_-OUCH! M'lady wounds me!" Adrien cried dramatically, drawing a giggle out of the princess.

"Shut-up you stupid cat!" She managed out of her giggles of affection. He stopped his playful wails, before pouncing on Marinette with the determination of eliciting more giggles out of her, with TICKLES! Eventually, he let up and allowed her to breathe. When she did, she sent a harmless glare in his direction.

"We have serious business to talk about, Adrien," She told him seriously, shutting up whatever pun was on his tongue.

"What's up, M'lady?" He asked, sitting up.

"How was Paris without Ladybug?" Marinette questioned.

"It was fine. No akumas. Thankfully. Are you sure you can stay here and not worry about the state of the city?"

"No. But I have to try. I'm not abandoning them, I am just going to have to draw Hawkmoth here," Marinette claimed.

"Okay. Also, I don't know what this is," Adrien started, standing up off of the bed, moving over to her dresser, where he had put down something that Marinette just noticed, "But Master Fu gave it to me to give to you." He walked back over and put what was in his hands on the bed in front of her, before taking his spot next to her on the bed. Adrien watched her eyes widened in recognition.

"What is it, Bugaboo?" He asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"This-" she paused to clear out her throat, "This is the Miracle Box. He sent me the Miracle Box."

"Miracle Box?"

"This," she gestured to the box in front of her, "holds _all_ of the known Miraculous." Marinette opened it to show Adrien. His eyes widened at all of the miraculous' in front of him in this small box. He reached over and ran a finger over the spot where his ring belonged in the box. "The turtle miraculous is in here as well as the fox."

"What does that mean?"

"Means I have questions for Wayzz," Marinette claimed, turning only her head to him, her wide blue eyes met his curious green ones.


	4. Flashback of the Parents and the Fu

**A/N: Guess who's birthday it is today! I'm officially 16! Also...new chapter!**

**geekqueen2010, you are my muse for this story. I hope you know that. Your newest comment made me smile when I read it.**

**"...I am shook that my comment on the first story actually led to you making a sequel! Can't wait to see what else you have in store! I wonder how hey even managed to get Gabriel Agreste to agree to let Adrien move to China, or why Mari's adoptive parents thought it a good idea to let her go to China on a class trip when the evil wasn't defeated yet? Do they think a mysterious evil is safer than an akuma? Did they guess she was Ladybug and thought she could handle it? Has Hawkmoth given up on completing his family? Does Fu think the evil is more important than Hawkmoth's akumas?" - geekqueen2010**

**This is a short, quick, filler, flashback chapter, with which I am answering some questions that needed to be answered in the first book. Also, Kwami spoiler from season 3, if you haven't seen it yet. Watch out!**

* * *

~ Flashback ~

"Maman! Papa!" Marinette called into the bakery as she entered.

"What is it, dear?" Sabine answered, making her way into the family business with a small tray of macaroons.

"Ms. Bustier is taking the class on a trip to China! What do I do if someone from there recognizes me?!" Marinette cried dramatically. Sabine shook her head in amusement.

"I think it's time for a family meeting." she decided. Once they made it into the living area above them, and Tom had joined them, they started talking.

"Marinette, if you were offered the choice to move to China and be their Princess like you were born to do, we...give you permission to do so," Tom told his adoptive daughter solemnly, nearly choking up on his tears as the words came out. Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

"Papa, you know if I do end up going to China, you would remain, my father, right? No one could replace you, either of you," She claimed, placing one hand on her father's arm and the other on her mother's. Sabine gave the girl she raised a sad smile.

"Mari-" She choked up before she could get her name out, a hand flying to her mouth, trying to muffle the sob that came out instead.

"Oh, Maman," Marinette pulled both of her parents into a tight hug.

"I just want you to be safe. As far as we know, the mysterious evil that took your birth parents is still out there," Sabine claimed. Pursing her lips, Marinette came to a decision on the fly.

"Maman, Papa, I have something to tell you..."

About an hour later, when the conversation with her parents was over, Marinette found herself walking into the Guardian's home, with the intent of updating him on everything going on.

"Hello? Master Fu?" Marinette called into the parlor.

"In here!" A voice called back. She entered the main room and found the owner of the voice kneeling down on a mat with a cup of tea. Wayzz came flying out of the old record player in the back, the one holding the Miracle Box. "What is it, Marinette? Where is Tikki?" Master Fu asked.

"Um, well, don't be mad, but I told my parents that I'm Ladybug and Tikki is with them now. Hear me out!" She rushed out the last bit when she saw his mouth open to say something. "I only told them because I'm adopted, and apparently the Lost Princess of China, and they gave me permission to move to China if I was given the offer, and they were so worried about the mysterious evil that took my birth parent getting me, so I told them to see if it would help them. I came here to let you know, and to ask if I would have to give you my miraculous if I were to move to China, whether it was by choice, or by law," Marinette explained.

"Marinette, you don't have to return your miraculous. I have a feeling you will need it in China if your parents are correct, and this mysterious evil is still there," Master Fu told her reassuringly. Marinette nodded and thanked him. They talked more about the trip to China, and possible theories about the evil that might be lurking in the shadows of Marinette's kingdom.

"Wait, what will I do about the akumas?" the hidden princess asked.

"Well, I can give you Kaalki for the time being," Fu suggested.

"The Kwami of teleportation and the horse miraculous?" Marinette questioned in search for clarification. Master Fu just simply stood up and walked over to the old record table, and punching in the code, in order to pull out the Miracle Box. He placed it on the floor between him and Marinette, opened the box, and carefully, but firmly gave her the silvery-gold spectacles.

"Kaalki will provide quick transformation, when needed, to provide protection to Paris, and go back to China, just as quickly," Master Fu explained as a blinding ball of white light came flying out of the miraculous, and Kaalki made her appearance.

"Hello, are you my new holder?" She asked Marinette.

"Sort of? I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, nice to meet you!"

"Hmm...are you glorious or famous?" The horse kwami asked, with her nose up.

"Uh, hidden celebrity. I'm the Lost Princess of China, and also Ladybug," Marinette elaborated. Kaalki seemed to be deep in thought.

"I guess you're worthy of my power."

"Trust me, Kaalki, Ms. Dupain-Cheng is more than capable of being your holder while she is in China," Master Fu told the horse Kwami. Kaalki gave a sharp nod in response.

"So, Kaalki, what do you eat to recharge?" Marinette genuinely asked.

"Only the _finest_ sugar cubes you can offer," the miniature god answered. Master Fu caught Marinette's eye and shook his head in fond amusement.

"Well, Kaalki, it's time to go. We can't leave Tikki with my parents for too long. In a house above a bakery," Marinette added the last bit like an afterthought. After saying goodbye to Master Fu, and Kaalki finding her spot in Marinette's purse, the two of them left to head to the bakery.

~ End Flashback ~


	5. The Miracle Dress

**A/N: Look who's not dead. Me! Sorry for the delay. School is stressful, PSATs are tomorrow, and I take my "take-two" DOL drive test on Wednesday. Plus, I'm apart of the staff running the school magazine this year. So I'm busy busy busy!**

**I'm seriously hoping once Summer hits I will be able to write more, even if I end up getting a summer job. Some of it is honestly lack of motivation. I am always reading fanfiction, never writing it. **

**Let me tell you about one of my newer obsessions, Daminette, which I seriously don't know how I got into it. I clicked a button for one and fell down a never-ending rabbit hole. Ugh! However, I promise that I won't write to it until I have completed this story!**

**By the way, Princess Ladybug (Marinette) is now on AO3! It was quite weird to look at those chapters after 1-2 years of not looking at them. My style of writing has definitely changed.**

**Now, without further ado! Chapter 5 of Miraculous Princess!**

* * *

Wayzz revealed solemnly that Master Fu made her the Guardian of Miraculous. The _Miraculous Princess_ as Adrien had called her. She had rolled her eyes, but now everything has hit her. Master Fu let go of his memories in order to do that, basically killing himself. Marinette currently had her hands to her eyes, as tears rolled down her cheeks for her former mentor. Adrien had left the room long before the tears started, which was followed by the castle going quiet, as everyone had found themselves asleep. Getting up, Marinette's ladybug tendencies led to her leaving her room and heading out into the palace garden. Both she and Tikki needed the fresh air so that they could calm down. Tikki was just as, if not more than, upset as Marinette. Once outside, Marinette let her kwamii out of her hidden pocket, as the began wandering the garden. The princess had brought her sketchbook, just in case inspiration struck while she was in mourn. The mixture of her tears with her insomnia really messed with her that night, and Kwamii and the holder were out until the sun was just rising above the horizon, which surprised the two. Sharing a look, Tikki went back to her hiding spot, as Marinette ran back into the castle to get to her room, her chambers before anyone noticed. But that was false hope because of course her stray cat was just stirring on her bed.

"Where were you last night?" He murmured, as he was getting into his consciousness, rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes.

"Out in the palace garden. My insomnia reared its head," Marinette claimed, speaking the half-truth in confidence.

"Y-you have insomnia?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've had it for a while now. Since I started being Ladybug, I think. I definitely noticed it when I started becoming more and more worried about night time akumas. I guess it's hard to break the habit," Marinette explained, as Adrien stood up from the bed and walked over to her. She had to look up to look him in the eye as he towered over her easily. Adrien pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around Marinette's shoulders, while hers went under his armpits and up to grab onto Adrien's shoulders. They closed their eyes, content to stay right there in each other's arms. Unfortunately, a certain fox wouldn't allow that.

"Morning girl!" Alya exclaimed, walking into Marinette's room. Her eyebrow raised in suspicion and surprise. "And good morning, Adrien." Adrien only lifted his head and Marinette groaned at her friend before turning out of her kitty's embrace, to Alya and looked at her in amusement.

"What do you gain from doing that?"

"Uh, absolutely everything! So Agreste, go back to your room," Alya grabbed Adrien and literally pushed him out the door, "Shoo!" then the door was shut behind him, and locked. Marinette was giggling the entire time.

"Now, you need to get ready, the council has already begun to hold me accountable for you, as your Lady in Waiting. But unlike Natalie who will dump everything on Adrien early in the morning, right before school, I will be drizzling it on you before, or give you enough notice beforehand. Today, you only have one thing to do. You have a press conference much later today, to introduce you to the world," Alya claimed. Marinette's eyes widened.

"A...Press conference?"

"Yes. Don't worry, as the amazing best friend slash lady in waiting, I have written something out, and it is small enough that all you have to do is memorize it to the best of your ability, so you only have to look at it a couple of times during the thing," Alya explained, handing her the small speech that was pre-prepared, feeling proud of herself. Marinette let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you, Alya!"

"You're welcome, girl! I have to go, I'll come to collect you for lunch, right before the conference," Alya instructed, leaving the room, and Marinette to herself. Well, not completely to herself, not that Alya knew that. Tikki came flying out of her hiding place.

"Tikki what am I going to do?! What should I wear?" The young princess cried in distress.

"Don't you have fabric? You could create something fun and new!" Tikki suggested. Marinette's eye lit up, and she pulled her sketchbook out and looked through it for a design. Then, she found the one that she made based off of the miracle box and the kwamiis. She began creating the design, and before she knew it, the dress was finished. It had a sweet-heartline, quarter length sleeves, and a hidden zipper on the back. The main color was brown, with the same ancient design that identifies the miracle box on blooming from her left hip, but it was bursting in seven different colors, cherry red, black, forest green, sunset orange, dandelion yellow, royal purple, and sapphire blue. Each of them to represents the more powerful miraculous. The skirt of the dress went down to her knees, and she paired the dress with brown wedged boots and a Le Vian chocolate diamond necklace. Before getting dressed, Marinette applied moisturizer to her facial skin, then a little bit of concealer and foundation, a red-tinted lip stain to her lips, and completed a smokey eye look. Then, Marinette pulled her hair into a half up half down hairstyle, and she slipped in the dress, pulling it up to her shoulders, and had Tikki zip up the back. Last, but not least, Marinette picked out a vintage crown that was made with black and gold metal and small emeralds and rubies.

"You look beautiful, Marinette!" Tikki complimented happily, twirling in the air, as her holder giggled her thanks.

"She's right," the voice of her boyfriend came from behind her. Marinette turned to face him. Adrien walked up to her, took both of her hands up to his lips, and whispered, "You are absolutely gorgeous m'Lady." Marinette flushed in response. She moved her hands to cup his cheeks, before pulling him in for a kiss. When they pulled away, Marinette finally got a look at what he was wearing and pouted. "What is it?"

"You're outfit. It doesn't match mine," She stated simply, prompting a chuckle from her kitty.

"How would you like to fix that?" He asked her. Marinette thought for a moment, before grabbing leftover brown fabric and the same colors of string that matched the symbol on her hip, grabbed the pocket square, and quickly stitched the symbol into it before refolding it and putting it back into Adrien's pocket.

"There! Much Better!" Marinette exclaimed with a bright smile, which he returned before pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
